Between Time Keepers and Minutemen
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Sometimes things are out of the Time Keepers hands, Raymond knows this, now he must make a deal with Fortus.  Leon/Fortus Slash


**Title:** _Between Time Keepers and Minutemen._

**Rated:** _M –sexuality and most likely the F word, cause that's how I roll._

**Pairing:** _Leon/Fortis_

**Summary:** _Sometimes things are simply out of the Time Keepers hands, its times like these when deals must be made._

**Genre:** _Suspense, Drama and Slash._

**A/N: **_Made as part of my never -ending vendetta to Slash Raymond Leon with anyone and everyone possible, also made by request of SylviaWeis. Hmm seems she likes Time Keeper Leon more than she cares to let on. ;) Please enjoy._

X

Time Keeper Leon knew that sometimes in this job deals must be made.

He had become stumped on where he could find Sylvia and Will and was becoming desperate, if they succeeded in crumbling the system he would be without a job, that was simply not an option.

Leon scowled as he sped into zone 4, he knew exactly where to go for such information, Fortis.

It was passed midnight and the street lights were on.

Leon knew where to find him this late at night. Time Keepers never concerned themselves with Fortis, because he always steals from his own zone, he doesn't mess with the system, he does what he must to survive.

Leon half-way admired the man for this, he had known him for over half of his life, and certain cases led him to the mans hideout hidden deep in the Ghetto of Dayton.

Leon turned the corner and drove swiftly down a street lined by questionable storage buildings and old office buildings long ago shut down when the zones had been set in place.

Leon parked his car around the corner of the hideout and took in a deep breath.

Other Time Keepers would be worried to pass into this side of town, Raymond Leon however, had grown up here, had been feared here at one point of his life.

Leon stood from his car and strode across the street to a seemingly closed down apartment complex, he knew Fortis and his Minutemen had long ago taken refuge here and so far haven't been discovered, except by other Minutemen themselves.

Time Keeper Leon stood by the doors closed tight with dirty chains hanging and knocked 4 times in a row.

He waited patiently until the doors slid open and he was met with a man holding a rifle in one hand and staring at him.

He stiffened as he stared at the Time Keeper obviously taken aback by the shock of one standing there at his doorstep.

"Relax, I'm here for Fortis." Leon stated coolly, the frightened man turned just slightly to look inside.

"Boss, there's a Time Keeper here to see you." he called inside not lowering his weapon just yet.

"It must be Raymond, let him in." Leon heard the unmistakable sound of Fortis' voice from inside, the sound dripping with that accent that set him apart from the hooligans that he ran with.

The minuteman turned and opened the door.

"Come in." he said shakily still unsure about the Time Keepers visit.

Leon entered the building the door slamming behind him, the room was musky with smoke and Fortis sat on the couch one bimbo on each arm, he smiled up at Raymond thrilled in many ways that the Time Keeper had to come to him for help once again.

"Well, Well, if it isn't little Ray, come back from _the land of the dead_." He mused, and smiled wider, Raymond couldn't contain his eyes from rolling in his head, he folded his hands behind his back as Fortis took a swig of his bourbon.

"Now what can I do for you?" he asked his eyes roaming the slender Time Keepers body, pausing on his thighs for just a moment as the Minuteman bit his lip appreciatively.

Raymond cocked his head sideways at him obviously not amused by his former colleagues attempts.

"Salas, I need to know where he is." He stated plainly, Fortis smiled sideways and nodded setting his glass down on the table in front of him leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and fold his hands in front of him.

"And what is in it for me?" he asked and tilted his head towards Leon's left arm, the other minutemen surrounded Leon from all sides one of them grabbing his left arm and pulled his sleeve back.

"You came with 5 hours and plan to learn anything from me?" Fortis right out laughed at him, Leon drug his arm from the other man with a scowl in his direction.

"You'll get a reward, Fortis." He replied, Fortis grinned before standing and staring him right in the face.

"What kind of reward?" he replied and shook out his shoulders to loosen up, Raymond folded his arms behind his back.

"10 years." He replied, Fortis' brows went up as he thought over his options.

"I don't know where he is Mate, but I guarantee you I can find out, with not so kind methods." He replied, Leon nodded.

"I don't want to know." He replied, Fortis studied him closer for a moment before he nodded.

"Alright, you have a deal _Time Keeper_." He replied rolling those words on his tongue in a taunting manner, Raymond's brows drew together in agitation but he did not give the other man the benefit of knowing.

"One thing, I require a little down payment." Fortis added, Leon tilted his head to one side curiously.

Fortis glanced to Leon's arm again now ticking down to 4 hrs and 57 minutes.

"Leave us." He demanded his crew that were currently standing all around Raymond, they looked to one another unsure for a moment before leaving due to a glare Fortis had set to kill.

Not long after Leon and Fortis were left alone, Raymond shifted from one foot to the other pursing his lips in thought.

"The usual?" Raymond questioned before pulling his left sleeve down to cover his clock.

Fortis grinned at him before stepping closer.

"You should learn to carry more time with you so these things don't happen." Fortis teased as he grabbed Leon by the hips and tugged him into him, Leon grunted and his hands fell to Fortis' biceps.

"Maybe I want them to happen." He replied, Fortis' arousal grew to that statement as his lips crashed into Leon's too familiar to forget.

Leon knew he didn't need time in order to get information out of the Brit, he only needed to come in person.

Leon's hands slid up his arms to unbutton the top button of his shirt, Fortis groaned into him.

his hands crawled up Raymond's slender frame to the zipper at his neck drawing it down slowly, Raymond shivered to the cool air that crashed into his thin undershirt as he pulled back from the kiss to breath simultaneously unbuttoning the shirt in his hands somewhat frantically.

Something Leon and Fortis had in common was the mutual understanding of how important every second was.

Leon met the last button and pulled the shirt open forcefully then tugged the suspenders from the minuteman's taught shoulders to take his shirt off.

Fortis in turn tugged Leon's coat off his arms pulling his vest along with it.

Leon grunted as his coat was forcefully removed, Fortis tilting his head to run his teeth roughly over Leon's neck and collar, his hands hungrily running over his chest still covered by slim fabric tantalizingly thin.

Fortis grunted when Leon dug his fingers into his sides and ground his pelvis into him, Raymond had been in this situation enough to know how he liked it.

Fortis shoved his hands under Leon's under shirt feeling his smooth white skin underneath, Raymond arched into the touch of rough calloused hands.

Fortis pulled back to pull the shirt over his head, Leon's hair falling to one side messily Fortis leaning forward to shove his tongue down Leon's throat his hand going to card through his smooth black hair.

Leon groaned against him hand roaming down below Fortis' belt to grab a hand full of his ass, the other man groaning as he pushed forward into the Time Keeper.

Leon ran his other hand down the British man's back feeling every scar and affliction he bore.

Fortis pulled back from the kiss, his lips swollen and eyes blown wide in lust.

Raymond had seen that look on this mans face many times.

Leon forcefully grabbed his belt and tugged him closer as he unsnapped it and pulled it from the loops, dropping it on the floor with a clatter.

Leon dropped to his knees eagerly unbuttoning his pants and kissing him desperately along his lower stomach, his tongue sneaking out to lap at him teasingly, Fortis groaned and grabbed his hair hard.

Leon growled against him as he pulled his pants open tugging them down passed Fortis' knees.

Raymond didn't hesitate as he took the man in his hand and stroked hard once, twice, three times, Fortis growled in his throat shoving forward involuntarily.

"Come on, nough mucking about." He grit, Leon chuckled before gripping him on either hip and sucked him into his mouth.

Fortis through his head back eyes wide, Leon rolled him around in his mouth and sucked.

One hand holding the criminal by the thigh the other sneaking between his legs to fondle his balls.

Leon was too fucking good at this for his own good, Fortis mused in his head as he was pushed passed logical thinking.

Raymond bobbed his head fast creating too much friction and heat for Fortis to control.

"Stop." He demanded, Leon grunted in the negative, he knew if he could successfully suck Fortis off he would be too exhausted to finish off what he had wanted.

Fortis groaned his knees buckling somewhat before he grabbed a handful of black hair and forced Leon's head back. "That's not the deal." He gasped, and Raymond grinned slyly up at him despite the spit running down his chin.

"Then fuck me and get it over with, I only have 4 hours." Leon replied haughtily, Fortis pulled him up by the hair crashing his lips into Leon's forcefully, he'd do anything to wash that smug look off the Time Keepers face.

Fortis pulled back tugging him away by the hair before turning him around and shoving him up against the nearest wall, Leon caught himself before his face could land, Fortis forcefully tugged his pants down halting for half a second to undo the Time Keepers belt and button first.

Leon hated to admit it, but he was grateful for that, he was throbbing hard against his trousers before they had dropped around his ankles.

Fortis pushed himself against Leon's back before sticking 2 fingers in his mouth, Leon could hear the wet sound of his fingers leaving his mouth and bit his bottom lip.

he knew exactly what was coming next.

It had been a long time since he played the game on this side of the board, Leon had always been a topper, at least until Fortis came around.

Fortis fondled his hole with practiced perfection, Leon groaned and pushed back eager to get this over with.

Fortis pushed one finger in and Leon bit harder on his lip, moaning was not an option.

Leon pushed back with equal force, he'd rather spend the next few hours in discomfort than waist precious minutes on preparation.

"Now who's mucking about?" Leon teased quite proud of his wit.

Fortis breathed a laugh as he pulled out a condemn and rolled it on, Leon knew he would, Fortis spends all his time getting more time, he's not about to take the risk at disease or infection.

This is why Raymond would allow this, because he _knew_ Fortis, _trusted_ him even.

Fortis pushed in hard and Leon keened arching his back away from the intrusion, taking in a few calming breaths before he was ready to push back in defense.

Fortis dug his hands into the Time Keepers slim hips as he thrust forward meeting Leon midway between each throbbing thrust.

Leon's knees shook with each sweet impact to his prostate, something he and Fortis also had in common was the fact they had plenty of practice.

Fortis placed wet opened mouth kisses all along Raymond's shoulders and neck, running his tongue over his battle scars.

Raymond and Fortis had a mutual respect for one another, neither lived easy comfortable lives.

Fortis reached around to brace himself against the wall with one hand, Raymond moved his hand to land on top of it.

Later neither of them would talk about that, neither would admit to the fact Leon had intentionally twined his fingers with Fortis' because then all Hell would break loose.

Feelings long forgotten and buried would come to life and make everything that much harder.

Raymond took in the sight of his tattoos, each representing someone he had defeated in a fight, there were many more now than last time he had seen him.

Raymond pushed back one more time as Fortis thrust forward, the opened mouth kisses turned into a desperate grinding of teeth in the Time Keepers porcelain shoulder.

Leon groaned in his throat as he was filled to his innermost depths, Fortis shuttered against his back in the aftermath.

Raymond groaning as he pushed back against the limping cock inside him, how was he supposed to get off now? Fortis groaned when Leon did it again.

"Quit." He spat out into his ear then pulled out of him with an obscene wet sound, Leon whimpered his hand flexing and fingers twisting with the hand of the minuteman.

Fortis kissed him across his shoulders gently before reaching with his free hand and stroking Raymond from behind.

Raymond's shoulders flexed and his back rippled beautifully as he fought against colliding into the wall in front of him, soon he spilled out into the other mans palm before letting out a strained breath.

His body shuttered and he dropped his forehead to rest against the wall in exhaustion.

Leon was always this way, so quiet and even in his desperate backwards thrusts refined and delicate.

Fortis kissed him one more time below the ear pulling his hand from Leon's running it down his sweat slicked arm calmly before running it down his back kneading out his tense muscles.

Raymond sighed gaining enough strength to stand up on his own.

"You're so tense since you left, you know, you should have stayed with me. You'd be living the life if you had." Fortis goaded behind him before slipping away to pull his own trousers on.

Raymond swallowed thickly before turning and pulling up his own pants, it was going to be a sticky ride home.

"You're wrong, you should have come with me, you would have made a Hell of a Time Keeper." Raymond retorted as he buttoned his pants gently over his most sensitive areas.

Fortis stepped closer gripping Leon by the nape of the neck and pulled him into a desperate kiss filled with much more than lust and carnal need.

Raymond dropped his hand to Fortis' hips holding him gently.

Fortis pulled back, he would not tell him how much he missed him. He would not tell him how much he cared for him, because it was too late for them now. Time Keeper Leon and Minuteman Fortis, they didn't go together, they had too many different beliefs it would never work out in the end.

However, they still gravitated to one another, had for the past 50 years it would most likely be that way forever.

At least until one of them times out.

"You were my best man." Fortis replied as he leant down to pick up his shirt long ago discarded.

Leon buckled his gun belt and almost frowned when he saw his badge hanging from it.

"I had to get away while I had the chance." He replied, he had been a minuteman before one day he had a big break and had gotten enough time to change zones and never go back.

Leon took that chance and so far it had been the best decision of his life, Fortis however didn't want to take that chance.

he didn't want to become one of those people he had grown up hating for their riches.

Leon knew this, they had been in this conversation a hundred times over.

Fortis just finished with his shirt and suspenders as Leon shrugged his coat on.

"We don't have time for _What ifs_, Fortis." Leon stated plainly, Fortis glanced at the clock on Leon's arm still covered by his sleeve, it likely had somewhere around 4 and a half hours left.

"Well, when I get my reward then." Fortis replied that usual twinkle in his eye.

Leon wished he could hate the man, but he knew they weren't much different after all, just two men doing whatever they had to, to survive. One takes time and the other keeps it.

"I thought you already got it." He replied haughtily and smirked, Fortis' eyes roamed the Time Keepers body one more time.

"The best part." He replied, Raymond rolled his eyes, Fortis always had a way with words. "Until next time then, Mr. Leon." Fortis said as he walked him to the door, Leon nodded straightening his coat one more time before turning to leave.

Perhaps Leon would need his help again sometime in the future, that didn't sound too bad after all.

X

**A/N: **Bam another one bites the dust! Fic after fic its like a party! Here it is yet ANOTHER Time Keeper slasher! Review please!


End file.
